A Hard Road Taken
by Sapphire Dawn
Summary: A strange lady shows up on the Ponderosa with a message for Adam's wife and hidden secrets.
1. Chapter 1

A Hard Road Taken

Chapter: 1

The sun was beating down upon a lone rider as she made her way into Virginia City. Despite a nasty wound that was at least clean and bandaged up, Ken moved on determined to deliver a message to Kalista. That name alone made Ken's heart ache; however two different lifestyles and one not accepting it caused a rift between Ken and her sister; Kalista. In fact if it wasn't for Ken's dad, Rick, she wouldn't be here.

Ken reigned up as she looked around the town. She spotted the saloon and though she knew a good girl just didn't go in there; Ken turned her horse towards the saloon. It was the one place she could hear the gossip and find the way to the Cartwrights. Ken dismounted and tied her horse to the post. Taking a deep breath she stepped through the batwing doors.

Once inside, she moved to the side, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light. She could feel several eyes upon her and whispering going on. She couldn't blame them for staring; it's not like you see a woman in men's clothing with a pistol around her waist every day. Heck, Ken rarely saw one herself; unless she was looking in a mirror. Ken moved to a table in the corner and sat down.

Little Joe sat on the bar stool and like everyone around him couldn't help but stare at the stranger who walked in. The air around her said _'Stay away from me'_ which only made him that much more interested in her. Little Joe stood up and walked over to the table where the lady was sitting.

Ken head was down remembering the conversion she had with her dad.

"_When I am no longer here; promise that you will tell your sister yourself?"_

_"Pa…"_

_"Ken, promise me. You can send her a letter, but you have to tell her in person too."_

_Ken nodded her head and watched her dad pass on. It was her mom who sent the letter and after dealing with some business; here she was. _

"Ma'm?" Little Joe asked.

Ken's head came up and Little Joe was met with the coldest eyes he ever saw. She stared at the man in front of her and after a minute pointed to the chair across from her. After the man sat down with his beer she spoke, "What do you want, Mister?" She was not in the mood for men annoyingly trying to flirt with her.

"Name is Little Joe. I was wondering if I could help you; if you are lost?"

Ken gave a small smile as she looked at the man in front of her. "Little Joe?"

"Yeah."

"Unless you know how to get the Ponderosa you can't help me out to much."

"I live there. Last name's Cartwright." Little Joe then asked, "What do you want with my family?"

"That's between me and Kalista. Don't worry I am not out to harm your family. I have I message to deliver to her, then I will go away." Ken said as she thought '_It's not like she would want me around anyways'._

Little Joe put down his beer and motioned for the lady to follow him. Once outside he mounted his horse and waited for her to mount. On the way out of town, he finally asked, "What's your name?"

"I go by Ken."

Little Joe got the feeling that wasn't her real name, however he wasn't about to push her to tell him her real name. If she went by Ken; then that is what he would call her.

~/~

Kalista was hanging up clothes, as her husband talked to Ben on the front porch. She remembered when she'd met Adam. They felt the connection almost right off the bat. She wouldn't trade her time with Adam for any amount of money out there. As she thought about family her mind turned to her own; the one's she left behind.

Kalista wondered how they were dealing with her father's death. The few times they were able to go visit her family, her sister seemed never to be there and that had been five years ago. Where did the time go? She wondered if Amaris was still working on her parents' ranch. Sighing, Kalista couldn't fully understand how her sister had become the woman she had.

Adam and Ben were leaning back in a set of chairs looking at the mountains. They were talking about which field they needed to move the cattle to. Hoss was out in the barn taking care of another animal he found in need and they were excepting Little Joe back from a trip today or tomorrow.

"Do you think Little Joe stopped in town to ask Sally out to the dance this Saturday, Pa?"

"Who knows what your brother is doing; he seems to bring a new girl on his arm to every dance. Sometimes I wish he would settle down, but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Hoss walked out of the barn and headed to the house when he saw his brother out of the corner of his eye, but when he saw a lady riding close behind, his mouth dropped open. He walked over to where his older brother and Pa sat in silence at the scene before them.

Little Joe dismounted and waited for Ken to dismount before introducing her to his family.

"Hello ya'll. Just show me to Kalista and I will deliver my message. Then I will be on my way." Ken spoke with no emotion in her voice. She had a hard time being warm towards strangers.

Ben noticed dry blood on her hand and on her left side, but before he could ask what had happened to her Adam spoke up.

"What do you want with my wife?" Adam asked.

"That's between me and her." Ken's tone was once again was void of any emotion. While she had never met her brother-in-law; the few times he and her sister come to visit she was always gone. That was due to the fact that the work on the ranch seemed to be never ending. Her dad's health hadn't been great the last few years of his life and since she had no brothers, she took up the ranch life early on and loved everything about it.

Kalista picked up the basket and headed around the house to the front. When she turned the corner what met her eyes was the last thing she thought she would ever see. She walked up to her husband's side barely holding onto the basket not knowing what to say to her sister.

"Kalista." Ken spoke softly.

"Hello, Amaris."

Ken turned her head away as she got the tears that wanted to fall under control and said, "I go by Ken, now."

Adam looked at his wife and asked, "Who is this lady?"

Kalista answered without ever looking away from her sister, "My sister… my twin sister."

The shock looked came on all the Cartwright men. Sure, they knew she had a twin sister, but they all assumed that her sister was married and living too far away for them to visit each other. The lady in front of them didn't look like life had dealt an easy hand for her. No not an easy hand at all.


	2. Chapter 2

A Hard Road Taken

Chapter. 2

Ken stared at the men that stood behind her sister. Her eyes locked on the softer features of her face; her twin sister's face. A view not many people realized that she missed something terrible. As a small breeze blew though Ken's reddish hair, she once more pushed the longing of a sister relationship out of her mind, because she was here to deliver a message, and then she was going to leave. All of a sudden pain hit her where her wound was and she gritted her teeth against the need to yell out.

Kalista stared at her sister and wondered what she wanted. She noticed the pain in her eyes and she wondered what had exactly happened in her life to cause the pain she could see in her eyes. Was it the lack of Kalista talking to Amaris? Kalista was happy to see her, but Amaris was not talking.

"What is it you want, Ken?" Kalista said the name her sister was going by, silently wondering what happened for her to stop by going by Amaris.

"Pa made me promise to tell you in person that he died. His last thoughts were of you, your husband, and your in-laws. I know you got a letter from mom; however I don't make promises lightly. I know ya'll don't want me around, so I will be going, now that I've done what I came to do." Ken turned around and before anyone could say differently, she mounted. Ken spoke up after she got on her horse and faced the other way, "Kalista, while we may have chosen different paths in our life I never stopped loving you."

Ken started down the road; the pain starting to get stronger and she found once again that all she wanted to do was yell out, however she knew that would do no good. She would just have to go to the doctor and get help. At least that was Ken's thought before she realized she was falling down.

Little Joe and his family watched her leave and then start to fall. Little Joe and Hoss looked at each other with a glance, then ran to get Ken. Hoss picked the little lady up, while his brother took the horse's reigns.

Little Joe took the horse to the barn, while his older brother rushed Ken into the house, followed closely by the rest of the family. As Little Joe was coming out of the barn, Adam was running towards it, and before he could ask what Adam was doing, his oldest brother yelled, "I'm going for the doc."

_'Course, Joe; you should have known that' _Little Joe silently chewed himself out as he headed into the house.

Kalista was bending over Ken; taking off her sisters clothes, while Hoss went to get a shirt of his. It use to amaze her how Ken was always tanner then she was, however looking back on their childhood Kalista spent lots of the time inside the house while her twin Ken was outside very chance she got. Maybe, that is why people had such hard time believing that they were twins.

It was when Kalista took off the shirt, did she see stretch marks and a wound that was infected. Both of those things caused her to gasp and her mind was rolling a thousand miles per minute, as Kalista finished undressing her sister and cleaning the wound as best as she could.

There was some hot water and wrapping that Hop Sing had brought her the minute he saw Ken unconscious in Hoss' arms. After cleaning the wound, Kalista wrapped it up and pulled the blanket over her sister just in time, as Hoss opened the door holding a shirt.

"I got one of Adam's shirts; figured my shirt would be too big for such a small lady." Hoss spoke, as a small blush appeared on his face.

Kalista smiled and took the shirt from Hoss. The man was a gentle giant and she wouldn't have her brother-in-law any other way. She waited until he was gone before gently putting her husband's shirt on her sleeping sister.

"Get well, sis." Kalista whispered in her sister's ear before leaving the room. As much as she wanted to sit next to her sister, but there was nothing else that could be done until the doctor arrived. Kalista also knew that there were chores that Hoss, Little Joe and she needed to get done.

Ben was sitting behind his desk when Kalista came out of the room looking worn down. "Kalista?"

Kalista looked at Ben and asked, "What is it, Pa?"

Ben pointed to the chair across from him and waited until she had sat down before speaking. "How is your sister?"

"Okay, I guess. I will feel better once the doctor gets here and takes care of her."

"I don't mean any disrespect towards your sister when I ask this question, but how in the world did she end up like that?"

Kalista chuckled as she answered, "As children she was always out in the barn or near the animals that our father was working with. It drove our mother crazy, because she would always come in muddy. I think our parents thought that Ken would out grow the tomboy stage, but she never did. The tomboy in her is too deep to get out even if she wanted it out. Trust me she doesn't want to remove it. Somewhere along the way we grew apart; whether it was because for the longest time I couldn't accept her for who she was, or something else I don't know. I still don't understand her and her ways, and her choices."

"Do you want to stay by her side until the doctor comes? Don't worry about the chores; Hoss and Little Joe have offered to help out, so you can be by your sister."

Kalista gave a tired smile and thanked Ben, as she went back to her sister.

Ben watched Kalista until she went into the spare bedroom before going back to his paperwork. It was easy to tell Ken and Kalista were sisters; the resemblance between them was obvious, however Ken's hair reddish long hair was very different from Kalista's dark brown shoulder length hair. He hoped and prayed that Ken would survive and the two sisters could build a bridge between gap, that he perceived, separated them.

**~/~**

Adam rode his horse at a gallop as he headed into town. Their regular doctor was out, but the doc's good friend was here until the man returned. Doctor Nelson knew what he was doing; there was no joking about that. Adam slowed down to a walk once he reached town and he headed straight to the doctor's building.

Doctor Nelson had just seen his last patient and was just sitting down. He was a striking man in his late forties and had somehow managed to hold on to his hair and most of its dark color, though now it sported gray throughout it. He loved being a doctor; however his feet were yelling at him for the amount of time he had been up and around today. When the door flew open revealing Adam Cartwright with a worried look Doctor Nelson stood up. "What is it, Adam?"

"Need you out at the ranch. My wife's twin sister needs your help urgently."

Doctor Nelson grabbed his bag and they both left hurrying to get back to the Ponderosa before too much time had passed.


	3. Chapter 3

A Hard Road Taken

Chapter: 3

Kalista wiped down Ken's forehead, as she tried to fight the fever her sister was battling. She wondered how she got the wound and the stretch marks. Her mother had similar ones, after she had had them. Were Ken's from a similar severe fluctuation of her weight; a gain that she must have lost again?

When Kalista heard a knock on the door she turned her head and saw Little Joe peaking in. "You can come in," she said.

Little Joe walked in, leaving the door open as he sat in a chair in the corner. Leaning back he said, "Adam and Doctor Nelson should be here soon."

"I hope so," she sighed.

"Kalista, why did your parents give you such two uncommon names? I don't mean any disrespect, I was just wondering."

"That's okay, Joe. I asked my mom that once, when I was about eleven. She told me it was because they were lucky to have me and my sister, so they picked out unique names. We were the only children they were able to have." Just then it dawned on Kalista; about her sister and she suddenly caught her breath. .

Little Joe heard her sight gasp and became concerned. "Kalista?"

"I'm fine. I think I now understand my sister and her choices. Go figure, she is lying sick as all get out and I finally get a small understanding of her lifestyle."

Now Little Joe was confused and it showed in his voice when he asked, "Huh?"

"My sister has always been a tomboy. You name it out on the ranch and she usually did it or found a way of getting it done. While my father never had a son, he found help in my sister. At first he was not at all okay with her helping out like she did, however after a little while he saw the fact was he needed her and she not only needed to be beside our dad working, but she needed the ranch as well. The paths we took were meant to be, now only if I could tell her that."

Before Little Joe could say anything, Ken sat up screaming. Her eyes were glazed over not seeing them, but seeing whatever her mind was showing her. Little Joe and Kalista pushed her down, holding her with all their might. Soon Ken stopped moving and her tears fell.

Kalista and Little Joe sat back down breathing heavy as Ben and Hoss appeared in the door way. Well, Hoss was sideways, so his Pa could see into the room.

"What the heck is going on here?" Ben asked. When he and Hoss heard the screaming, they nearly jumped out of their skin and got their hearts to slow down; it was only then did their brains tell them to run to the bedroom.

"Don't ask us. She just started screaming and it took all we had just to hold her down." Little Joe stated, as he was still trying to control the shakes it took from holding her down. "For such a small person she sure has a lot of strength in her."

Kalista brought the shirt back up close to Ken's neck as Hoss and Ben left the room to go back to what they were doing. All four of them were praying like crazy that Adam and Doctor Nelson would get here soon.

Hoss sat down on the couch and looked at his dad. "Pa?"

"What is it, Hoss?"

"Did you see the scar on Ken's shoulder?"

"No, I was more concerned on what was going on. Why?"

"Hmm, no reason." Hoss stared up at the family picture thinking about family and what he would do if he lost his.

Ben stared at his son for a minute before going back to the paperwork. He really didn't like paperwork, but it needed to be done.

**~/~**

Adam and Doctor Nelson raced back to the ranch; both hoping it wasn't too late. Adam had told Doctor Nelson what he knew, which wasn't that much. Doctor Nelson had heard the name Ken before and he couldn't help but wonder if it was the same woman.

As they rounded the bend they saw the house, so they slowed the horses down to a trot. It wasn't long before they arrived in front of the house. Doctor Nelson went into the house while Adam took care of two very tired horses.

Ben looked up when the door opened and simply pointed to the bedroom where Ken laid. He knew it was impolite, but he was just on the last page of numbers and paperwork that he needed to get done. Shortly after the doctor went into the room, Adam walked into the house.

Adam sat down in his chair and picked up the book he started last night, needing to keep himself busy. While he was hoping his sister-in-law would be okay, there was nothing he could do to help them out. His wife would be more help to the doctor right now then he would be.

Hoss kept staring at the fireplace thinking about the day. His brother comes home bringing Kalista's sister with him. Little Joe didn't even tell them where he met her; for when their Pa had asked, Little Joe went a little red in the face and made an excuse as he left the house, blushing.

In the guest room, next to the big room, Doctor Nelson was taking care of the wound and was shaking his head. He felt a kick in the stomach when he saw who was lying in the bed; it was Ken. The same woman, Ken who had been a patient of his more than once, but she never talked about her twin. Doctor Nelson finished wrapping the wound then he straightened up.

"Mrs. Cartwright?" he asked, turning to Kalista.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Let's step out in the front room for a bit." Doctor Nelson knew the whole Cartwright family would want to know how Ken was doing.

Little Joe walked back inside the house just as Doctor Nelson and Kalista walked out of the room. He sat down on the couch next to Hoss, while Kalista sat on her husband's lap.

"What is it, Doctor?" Adam asked as he noticed the long face of Doctor Nelson.

Doctor Nelson took a deep breath before he began speaking, "I've met Ken before. She had gotten in an... interesting condition and was a patient of mine. It was during a six months period that I was helping out my sister's husband set up his farm. It was close your father's ranch. I wasn't working as a doctor at the time, and I grew up on a farm so they asked me to help out. I met Ken at your father's ranch when I had gone to take something back to Rick that my brother-in-law had borrowed. As for your sister, Ken if she can beat this fever then she should be fine with lots of rest."

"And if the fever doesn't break? And when doctor, tell me did she have a child?" Kalista asked though she was afraid she knew the answer to both of those questions.

Doctor Nelson was taken aback by Kalista's question, not so much the first one, but the second. He thought he'd been discrete when explaining their past connection; however he was dealing with a perceptive and intuitive woman, and the twin of his patient. He paused a little before he answered. "Her condition is serious, you best make plans on burying her. Your parent's ranch if she does die goes to you, but I know her well enough that she will want to be buried next to your father. As for your second question, it is not my place to answer that.., he said, and then paused again. _'but, That's not only who she would want to be buried next to' _he mused to himself. "There may come a time, you will have your answers to your sisters past, but not through me without her consent."

"If she wasn't close to death would you have told us, anything, Doc?" Little Joe asked.

"About the ranch, no I wouldn't have told y'all, but you need to have the confidence in me. I am aware of certain things and have Ken's best interest at heart. We will leave it at that for the time being. I left some medication next to her bed ya'll make sure that wound gets clean three times a day and when you get done cleaning the wound the medication needs to be put on it. I will be back in the next couple of days." Doctor Nelson left the house leaving the Cartwrights trying to make sense of the lady fighting for her life.

Kalista took some deep breaths as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. She knew without a doubt her sister had had a child. The realization that her sister had also been dealing with having a child, their dad's failing health then passing on, and a working the ranch tugged at her heart. The question was did she willingly get with child or was she raped? Where was the child now? Yet, Ken didn't say a word; didn't ask for a shoulder to cry on. Had the gap become too big for them to close? All these questions and thoughts had her burying her head in Adams chest, and sobbing.

All the rest of the Cartwright men could do was be there for Kalista in her time of need, while hoping Ken would live so the relationship between them could be fixed. As it was all of them was trying to figure out why a mother would leave her child back on the ranch?

Adam embraced his wife, and whispered softly in her ear, trying to sooth her distress.

The ever Patriarch of the family, Ben Cartwright, returned to his desk and started to scribble a wire to be sent, for as he saw it, they needed to get word to Ken and Kalista's mother about her so she tell Ken's child about his or her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

A Hard Road Taken

Chapter: 4

The moon was shining bright into front room revealing Little Joe awake sitting on the couch. He hadn't been able to sleep, so he came downstairs. The events the doc shared with them kept going over and over in his mind standing up he opened the door to where Ken laid. He leaned against the door frame looking at her.

"Ken, you better be gettin' well. Your sister is worryin' about ya. I don't know what the trouble between you two is, but you better get well and start workin' on fixin' it."

"You know she might not want to live." Ben quietly spoke up behind his son.

Little Joe about jumped out of his skin as he turned around to see his dad. "Pa, you sacred me near out of my skin. I know she might not want to live, but I hope she wakes long enough for her sister to talk to her."

"My sister doesn't want to talk to me. Can't stand the sight of me." Ken's voice was weak, as she stared at the men standing in the door frame.

"She does want to talk you, Ken. And she doesn't hate the sight of you." Ben spoke softly as he walked to the side of the bed.

"Honest?"

"Honest."

Ken slipped back into the void she had been in, leaving Ben wondering did she really see him or somebody else.

"Pa, I can sit here with her." Little Joe didn't know why but he hoped she would wake again tonight so he could reassure her that her sister did care about her.

Ben turned and looked at his son. Neither one them was going to be getting any sleep tonight and they both knew it.

"We both can." Ben said as both of them sat down in the only two chairs in the room. It wasn't okay for Little Joe to be sitting alone in a room with a lady; even if the lady was in a fight for her life. Once Ken was awake and stayed awake the chair that Ben was sitting in would most likely get moved out of the room.

The morning found everyone around the table eating breakfast. Kalista knew she needed to eat, however she found herself not hungry. Nonetheless with suspicions in her mind about something, she made herself eat.

Adam watched his wife and knew she really didn't want to be there at the table. While he may not know his sister-in-law, he did know that Kalista wanted to get to know her sister all over again. He didn't know what caused them to stop talking, but there was a loneness; if you looked close you could see it in her eyes when other ladies came over with their sisters.

"Kalista." Little Joe said.

"Yes?"

"How long has Ken been the way she is? I mean the way she dresses and stuff."

"I don't know. We use to be close, but something changed when we were around twelve. I thought I had tried to hold onto our friendship, but looking back I don't think I really tried to talk to her. As I said earlier we drifted apart without really knowing what we were losing."

No one said anything as they finished eating. They had chores to get done and sitting around was not going to get them done. Hop Sing would keep an eye on Ken during the time Kalista was getting her chores done.

**~/~**

_The storm clouds were gathering outside of the cave as the pain got more intense for Amaris. She had laid with her brave after their marriage only to lose him six months later. She now carried his child; though she sometimes wondered if she was carrying twins. _

_ Amaris wanted to cry out, but kept it in. She had to not cry out until they could bring back a lady from the village. With her parents having such a hard time accepting her husband there was no way she was going to tell Kalista about Abejundio. _

_ Kickapoo and Mahican walked into the cave bring Fox and Huron with them. Kickapoo and Mahican left the woman inside the cave while they stood outside keeping guard. When the yelling started, the men cringed as they could tell that Flying Eagle was having a hard time giving life to the child she carried. _

_ Tears fell down her face as she held her twins; both of them were boys. She gave them white names and Indian names. As she held her boys she knew with their skin tone they would never pass as white and sooner than she liked, she would have to give them up to her mother-in-law to raise. The love she had for them was over flowing as her tears fell._

Ken twisted and turned as the memory played in her mind. While she really couldn't remember the pain itself, the love for her boys was still strong as ever. Her mind seemed to skip a few months ahead and she found herself in the past once again.

"John! Jonas!" Ken screamed out causing Kalista and Doctor Nelson to jump. Doctor Nelson knew those names and he sighed.

"You know who those men are?" Kalista asked.

Before Doctor Nelson could answer her question, Ken screamed once again in her fevered sleep, this time confusing not only Kalista but the good doctor as well.

"Abejundio, NOOOO!" Ken scream as tears fell. She soon went back into that deep black hole that had a strong hold of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

A Hard Road Taken

Chapter: 5

Doctor Nelson and Kalista finished up taking care of Ken's wound. They left the room and as soon as they had the door closed Kalista laid into the doctor, demanding to know who were John and Jonas.

Adam and the rest of the Cartwright men walked in just as she asked the question. They wondered what in the world was going on. As they all sat down, Kalista once again demanded that Doctor Nelson tell her who John, Jonas, and Abejundio were.

"I can't tell you. She told me in secret who they were and I promised not to say anything. " As it was he didn't know who the third person was or even if it was a person and not an animal she had owned.

"I want to know." Kalista asked, thinking that _she is my sister and I want... no, I need to know._

"I want to tell you, however I can't tell you!" Doctor Nelson barked out then he took a deep breath before speaking again, "Trust me when I say this; I would tell you what is going on with your sister, however as long as she still could wake up and tell you herself, I HAVE to keep my mouth closed. I made her a promise and I am going to keep it. I am sorry about barking at you just now." He closed his bag.

Adam calmed his wife, explaining that the doctor was bound by his ethical code of conduct. Doctor Nelson appreciated Adams support and nodded sympathetically at Kalista.

"I'm sorry," he said once again, before he said his goodbyes and left the house.

Everyone sat in silence thinking about what the doctor couldn't tell them. They all wondered about what had happen to cause Ken to change her lifestyle so much and what exactly was she was hiding.

Kalista told them some more about their childhood and what Ken was like growing up.

**~/~**

It had been two weeks since the doctor had been by. He said there was nothing more he could do and he had to go on a visit that would take two and a half weeks. Kalista sat down by the bed that her sister was laying on. No change. The fever had gone a while ago, however Ken had yet to wake up.

"Please wake up, Amaris. I don't care if I have to call you Ken for the rest of our lives. I just want to get to know you all over again." Kalista said as she hands were folded.

Adam walked into the room and put his hand on her shoulder. His wife had hardly left her sister's side, and while he hoped Ken woke up, he was beginning to wonder. He wanted his wife to rest since her own suspicions had been right. He was going to be a father.

Ken moaned as she opened her eyes. The sun was beating down on her and her body ached all over. She turned her head and found her sister looking at her.

Adam and Kalista smiled as Kalista leaned forward and grabbed onto Ken's left hand.

"Hi, sis." Ken whispered, her mouth was dry so Adam got her a glass of water to drink.

"Hi, yourself. I was worried you weren't going to make it." Kalista said.

"Hi, Ken. I am glad you are awake." Adam spoke up, "Honey, I will leave you two alone." Adam walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He knew they needed time to be alone.

"Ken, who is Abejundio, John, and Jonas to you?" Kalista asked.

"How do you know about them?" Ken asked as all three of their face's popped into her mind.

"You cried out their names when you had a real bad fever. We didn't know if you were gonna make it. Doctor Nelson knows who they are, but wouldn't tell us. Who are they, sis?"

Ken didn't answer right away as she stared at the wall. Finally she spoke softly, "My late husband and my twin boys."

"You're were married? Twins? Where are they then?" Kalista had suspected her sister had birthed a child, and the doctor hinted to it, but she didn't think about that Ken having two children.

Ken didn't answer. Would the pain she felt in her heart ever go away as tears fell. She just closed her eyes and prayed her sister would leave it alone.

"I am so sorry I had a hard time accepting you for who you are." Kalista spoke up after a few moments of silence.

Ken sighed, "We are both at fault at that one sis."

Kelista started to cry as Ken held her hand. "Don't cry, sis. I have lived life most people will never know. All we can do is take one day at a time and try to be better than the day before."

Kalista nodded as she tried to stop her tears from falling. Adam walked in the room and knew a bridge had been started to mend between the two sisters who had spent so long apart from each other.

After a few minutes later, Ken went back to sleep as Adam took Kalista out of the room. That's when Kalista saw the looks of relief on Ben, Hoss, and Little Joe's faces. Her sister was going to make it, though she had questions about her brother-in-law and nephews? How did he die and why weren't her children with her; still with Ken seriously ill and where could her children be? What else was Ken hiding from her? Pushing those questions aside she was finally able to smile and get excited about the child that she had growing inside of her.


	6. Chapter 6

A Hard Road Taken

Chapter: 6

It had been five days since Ken had woken up and while she was still weak from the injury that she had sustained in a fight, she would not tell anyone the where or the why about the fight altercation.

_"And what about her husband? What happened to him? Where is her children?''_ Little Joe couldn't help but think of those questions as he lay in bed unable to sleep. He gave up eventually, and got up out of bed and after getting dressed he quietly made his way down the stairs. Everyone was sleeping, at least he thought so, when he spotted Ken sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket staring at the last of the smoldering embers in the fireplace.

Little Joe cleared his throat and called her name from the steps. He wasn't surprised to see her jump a little as he sat down on the steps. His mind told him to go back to his bed, yet he found himself wanting to get behind that wall she had put up around herself. It seemed she didn't want to let anyone in.

Ken head jerked around when she saw Joe on the steps. She couldn't bring herself to say Little Joe to him since Joe was anything but little. At least in height he was not little.

"Hi, Joe."

Little Joe smile as he replied, "Hello, Ken. I thought you were in bed asleep."

"Same here about you. Didn't think anyone was awake. Anyhow, I couldn't sleep. I hate feeling this weak."

"I understand." Little Joe saw the weary look on her face and spoke again, "I do really. I have been in bed more times than my family cares to think about. You would love to be out there in the open space working than laid up."

Ken nodded her head as she stared back at the fire place as a memory played once again in her head. Back to a time she went by her birth name with no problem at all.

_The storm clouds had been gathering, as Amaris rode her horse towards the cabin on the north pasture. She was not far from the cabin when she noticed that someone was lying in the grass not moving. Once she was beside the person she dismounted and realized it was an Indian. _

_It was not easy to get the man on her horse, but she did it. After making sure he would not fall off, she led her horse the rest of the way to the cabin. Praying the whole time the man would live and would be able to return to his family. Once the man was taken care of and her horse was out of the weather, she stared out of the window watching the rain falling down. _

_The storm lasted three days before it lightened up. As for the stranger in her mist while he was alive, he had developed a fever, so now he was trying to battle that. She sighed. Amaris didn't know what to say or think about this situation she found herself in. She had two questions she wanted answers to one: Which tribe was he from? Two: How did he get into the shape he was in?_

Little Joe sat patiently for her to speak again. He had no doubt she was thinking back on something and he couldn't help but wonder if it was that fight she had gotten herself into. That day she came into the saloon, he knew something was different about her and each day she was awake and talking about different ways she ran her family's ranch kept proving that fact.

After awhile Ken looked back at the stairs excepting Joe to be gone, but was shocked to see him still there. She watched as he moved his shoulder and knew he must be stiff from sitting like he was. Then she did the one thing she didn't think she would do.

"I bet you and your family has questions about my past? I know my sister does."

Joe nodded his head then made himself speak, "When you were fighting that fever we sent a wire to your mom, and the only reply we got back was that you were in her prayers. It said nothing about your children; your twin boys."

"You won't hear about them from my mother." Ken replied.

Little Joe wanted to ask about her boys, but he felt that if he pushed her on that subject she would just close up. So instead he asked, "Why do you go by Ken instead of Amaris?"

Ken chuckled as she replied, "Abejundio couldn't say Amaris and I remember a time where Kelista joked about calling me Ken due to my tomboy ways. Abejundio could say Ken after a bit, so I became Ken to him while he was alive."

Little Joe saw the small smile on her face and couldn't help but wonder how her face would look if she really smiled. _Would her eyes light up_?

Sighing; Ken stood up knowing she needed to go back to bed, but when she stood she wobbled a bit before she stood straight. When she did that Little Joe stood up and was right by her side within seconds to help.

Little Joe didn't leave her side until she was back in her bed and was stopped by her voice when he went to leave the room.

"Joe?"

Little Joe turned around, "Yes, Ken?"

"In my bag there is a book, can you hand it to me?"

Little Joe got the book out of the bag and handed it to her then he left the room. For a short time he got to see what she hid from people. A very caring person, yet something caused her to be guarded, and untrusting. As Joe climbed back up the stairs he decided he would try to get as much as sleep as he could before the morning came and the chores needed to get done. The last thought on his mind was that tomorrow somehow he was going to make sure that Ken got outside for some fresh air.


	7. Chapter 7

A Hard Road Taken

Chapter: 7

As the sun came was coming up, Ken thought back on the day she had to give up her sons. It was the hardest things she ever had to do. She was just thankful that the village took them in and didn't hold their half-breed heritage against them.

_She could hear the whispers from the ladies who had their noses high in the air. They had yet to stop talking about her baby boys. She couldn't help the fact that you could see their Indian heritage. It didn't help slow down the talk when Amaris refused to tell people who the father was. One day after being in town, she went home and did the chores and then went inside and she held her boys; her tears falling down her face. _

_She couldn't subject them to the meanness the townsfolk were starting to meter out; the snickers and the inuendo's. The men thought now that she had had babies, she was a woman of loose morals and an easy target for their inappropriate advances. That was far from the truth, but Amaris could not longer deny that it would be better for her boys to be raised by their father's tribe. So, she to hand her babies over to the village to raise. _

_Amaris heard noise and as she turned her head she saw Fox and __Boinaiv__ with Mahican standing behind them. She stood up holding her babies and walked over to them. Amaris handed her babies over to her sister-in-laws and watched them leave. After this, the only time she would see them would be when she was able to make it out to the village. _

_As Amaris rode over the hill and lost sight of them she dropped from her horse and fell down on her knees, then cried and cried. Amaris felt dead inside. Her mother found her crying a few minutes later and simply held her._

_"Amaris?" Sarah asked._

_"I go by Amaris no longer. Ken will be the name I answer to." Ken spoke in between her racking sobs. _

_Sarah said nothing. She knew that this would happen someday when Amaris married her man, lost him, then gave birth to twin boys. It was inevitable in these harsh times and racial tensions that she would have no choice but to give them up. It was just six months later. While, she didn't understand Amaris's choice she had done her best to accept it._

_Soon after that they held a funeral for them. That way the town folks would stop asking questions about the babies, keeping the truth between Ken, the doctor, though he didn't get told everything, and her parents. _

A was a knock on the door bought Ken back to the present. "Come in," she called.

She watched her sister walk in smiling. "Little Joe suggested you might want to sit on the porch for a while; get some fresh and take in the nice warm sunshine."

Ken chuckle as she said, "I won't argue with that idea."

After a few moments Ken was ready. With Kalista's help she was guided out through the big doors and helped seated on the porch. She sat there in a comfortable wicker chair and a blanket over her knees, watching Hoss chasing Little Joe around the yard for some reason.

Kalista chuckled at the sight and after settling into a chair nearby she mentioned, "Hoss and Joe are always teasing each other about something."

They sat there in silence for some time and soon enough Ken was left alone as her sister went to the kitchen, while Little Joe and Hoss went to finish their morning chores.

As Ken sat there on the rocking chair looking at the scenery around her and listening to the Cartwrights laughing and joking around as they worked, she thought back on the short time she had been married.

Abejundio was a good man though people didn't see that for the reason they could not get pass his skin tone. She had been close to him almost from the time he woke up in that lean-to. He didn't speak much english, but enough for her to figure out where his village was and how to get there.

How was she to know that trip she took in order to make sure he was with his family once again was going to change her life so much? Even before her marriage to Abejundio the woman in town still thought they were above her. She didn't speak about her husband to them because he was Indian and the townsfolk didn't like Indians at all.

**~/~**

That evening as everyone gathered in the front room to just enjoy the fact the Good Lord had blessed them with being around each other for another day. Ben smiled as he watched Ken and Kalista laugh and teasing each other about stunts they pulled while they were growing up.

"In my defense you convinced me to follow you into that place." Kalista said as she was trying not to burst out laughing.

"How was I supposed to know that the deputy sheriff was going to bring his gal into there to give her a private kiss?" Ken laughed out loud. "It was funny seeing them running out of that mine thinking it was haunted when I started moaning."

That got everyone laughing out loud and once Little Joe stopped laughing he asked, "How old were you and Kalista at the time this took place?"

"Around nine years old. I got in my head to check it out the old mine and Kalista wasn't about to let me go there alone." Ken replied with a grin on her face. "While Kalista didn't go with me a lot on my little adventures, when she did come, we sure had a lot of fun together."

Kalista spoke up, "Remember the time where we thought it would be funny to watch momma's reaction to the garden snake we found out playing one day."

"Oh ya, I sure do. Momma jumped up and screamed really loud and while you and I were laughing to the point our sides were hurting, our father was trying to get her to calm down. We sure got our comeuppance though, once dad got momma to breathe normal again. Just the same, it was sure worth it."

Kalista looked into her sister's eyes as she asked the one thing she wasn't sure Ken was going to answer. She didn't know if Ken would answer it or tell her it was none of her business.

"Ken?"

"Yes, sis?"

"Please tell us about your husband and boys. What happened to your husband and why are your sons not with you?"

Ken turned away and looked out the darkened window. As she thought back on the time she had found love; a love she hadn't believed she could ever find. Looking back she was taking Abejundio for granted. How could she know that just a few months after they had wed, that he would be dead.

Just when everyone thought she wasn't going to answer Ken started speaking.


	8. Chapter 8

A Hard Road Taken

Chapter: 8

"I was married to one of the most wonderful men I have ever met. Regardless of the difference between our skin tones, race and culture, we shared a love not most people will ever know. Kalista, you found it when you married Adam and I don't know if I will ever find it again." Ken stopped speaking as she looked out the window.

Little Joe felt a little shock go through him when he thought; _'How about giving me a chance'_. When did he start to feel like this? How was he suppose to tell her? Taking a deep breath, he pushed those thoughts and questions to the back of his head and listening to Ken speak about her past.

Ben smiled when he noticed that look in his youngest son's eyes. Maybe the day Joe would find a girl to settle down with; a day he didn't think was close was now a lot closer. He had to chuckle at the thought. Not that he was mad at it, but the fact they were sisters, and how it came about. He too then turned his attention to Ken as she began speaking again.

"I had found him when a big storm had hit the valley. Once he was awake enough to tell me where his village was, I took him there. Almost got attacked and hurt when we came in sight of his people; I think it was mainly for the fact that Abejundio was hurt real bad. We married shortly after that. For such a short period of time I had heaven within my grasp. He was killed in an attack just six months after us getting married. I had become with child two months before his death." Ken stopped as she took a breath. "Seven months later, I gave birth to two wonderful beautiful baby boys. I had them six months before I gave them back to Abejundio's relatives in the village to raise."

No one knew what to say. In front of them was one of the strongest women they knew. Less than two years later after her marriage, she lost her husband and had to give up her sons.

"Ken?" Little Joe asked.

"Yes?"

"How did you do it?"

"Not as well as you might think. After I had lost Abedjundio, all that kept me going was the fact I was carrying his child. Part of me hoped that when I had the child he or she was going to pass as white, so I could raise the child, however that wasn't the case. I had two little boys who were the spitting image of their father. I count the six months I had with them as one of the best timesof my life."

The rest of the night was spent talking over their childhood and Ken's short marriage. Some of the mischief Ken had gotten herself into made Ben shake his head. He was reminded of Little Joe and some of the stunts that he had pulled. As Ben looked upon the scene before him he knew once Ken was able to ride for long period of time she was going head back to her ranch. Not that he blamed her for doing that, he just wondered how it was going to affect someone else he knew.

**~/~**

Kickapoo and his wife Boinaiv rode down the road to the place they had been told, Flying Eagle was staying. Behind them her sons were following them on their horses. All four of them worried that when they got there they were going to be told that she had gone onto the Hunting Grounds in the great sky to join Abejundio. They turned the corner and came into view of the house.

Little Joe was sitting outside on the porch thinking about what his mind, or should he say heart shown him. His father's words repeated themselves in his head _"Talk to her. Ask her questions that I know you want to know."_ The sound of horses' hooves got his mind to come back to the present time and he found himself looking at a small family of Indians.

As soon as they stopped Boinaiv, who spoke the best english, asked, "Is Flying Eagle here?"

"Flying Eagle?" Little Joe was confused and it showed.

Boinaiv had to stop and think what Flying Eagle's white man name was. The one her brother called her. "Ken. Is Ken here?"

"Yes, hold on." Little Joe headed instead still very much confused about what was going on.

A few minutes later, Ken walked out and the minute she saw them her eyes light up. While she was somewhat still weak, she walked over to them as fast as she could and hugged Boinaiv who had dismounted. Kickapoo, Mascouten, and Huron dismounted.

Ken let go of Boinaiv and went to hug the others; while Little Joe watched from a distance. Once Ken was done holding her family she turned to Little Joe and said, "Joe, I would like you to meet my sister-in-law Boinaiv, her husband Kickapoo, and my sons Mascouten and Huron."

Little Joe nodded his head and said hello. He watched the scene before him and loved the way she smiled. His heart was right. He was hooked! But, now the question was how to tell Sally and how was he to tell Ken? He went inside to get the rest of his family, as Ken wanted them to meet her sons.


	9. Chapter 9

A Hard Road Taken

Chapter: 9

Ken and Boinaiv walked around the yard while Kickapoo, Mascouten and Huron sat down on the front porch of the house. Ken had made introductions, and after a few minutes of talking,the Cartwright men went back to work and Kalista went to do her chores.

Boinaiv looked at Flying Eagle and could see the strain her battle with illness had taken on her. Still, the strength that her village had seen in her the first time she came with Abejundio on her horse was still there. The only reason Abejundio had stayed upright that day, was due to the fact Flying Eagle had tied a rope around his waist to the saddle horn. She also thought on the young man on the front porch who had looked so confused when she had referred her as Flying Eagle and Flying Eagle's own eyes towards the young man.

"Flying Eagle, who is the young man who brought you out side to greet us?" Boinaiv asked.

"Joe, my sisters brother-in-law. His brother, Adam is married to my only sister, Kalista."

"Your sister; the one you had grown apart from leaving a big ache in your heart?"

Ken nodded before speaking, "We are working on closing the gap. They know about Abejundio and my sons. Why are you all here?"

"Your mother got a telegram about your health. Told us and we come."

Ken was shocked, "Mother actually came out to the village to see you?" She didn't think her mom would do that. Every time she had offered to take her parents out to the village to see their grandsons they would decline.

"Yes, she was..." Boinaiv paused thinking of the word.

"Scared?"

"Yes, that. She was scared; however she did get word to us. My brave took her home. We then come here to see you."

Ken smiled and felt the love and acceptance from Boinaiv that she didn't have from her home town. And while Ken believed her mom loved her, the woman had never did fully understood why Ken choose the lifestyle she had.

They continued to walk and talk about things as the wind gave a slight breeze to help cool things down. They talked about the Cartwrights and her plans once her strength came back all the way. The one thing they didn't touch was the subject of what Boinaiv saw in Ken's eyes when they had shown up and she introduced them to Joe.

Little Joe was standing inside the house staring out the window thinking on the little talks Ken and he had had. The worry that was in everyone's mind when they didn't know if she would even wake up. Then once she woke up, the doctor didn't come around as often as he had before. Not that he blamed the good doctor a bit about that; why come around to a healthy patient when there were other people who were sick that needed his attention. Sighing, he knew he had to go talk to Sally before she starting getting the wrong idea about their friendship.

**~/~**

The sun was setting when Little Joe rode back into the yard of his family's home. The conversion he had with Sally kept going over and over in his head. She started yelling at him and screaming all kind of things. Most of which he took with grain of salt and just let her words roll right off of him until she started talking bad about Ken. That was when he told her a few things before mounting his horse and had ridden off.

After he took care of Cochise for the night, he headed towards the house intending to go to bed, however when he walked inside his father called him over to his desk. Little Joe didn't know what his Pa wanted, but he knew better then to argue with him. As it was he wasn't in the mood for fighting anyway.

"Where are Ken's sons and brother-in-law and sister-in-law?" he asked his father.

"They left shortly after you took off. It seemed they needed to get done some things organized. They said, that if they have the chance to stop by on the way back to their village they will. I am not sure what is going to happen at all."

"What did you want to see talk to me about?" Little Joe asked.

"Ken."

"What about her?"

Ben saw that light in his youngest son's eyes. A light he had in his eyes a few times, the question was did Little Joe know he had that very same look.

"I have seen how you look at Ken, have you talked to her?" asked Ben bluntly.

"No, I had to talk to Sally and get a few things straighten out before talking to Ken. As it is, I don't know if Ken will even answer my questions. You know how is she is when it comes to her personal life. If she doesn't want you to know about her past you are not gonna get anything from her."

Ben nodded in agreement. Ken guarded her life story with a fierce attitude.

"Makes you wonder what she went though growing up to make her that way." Ben commented.

"Yes it does make you wonder."

"How do you personally feel about her?" Ben asked, trying to get to the point.

Little Joe didn't say a word as a smile come on his face making Ben grin before he spoke, "Then you need to tell her. Talk to her. Once she gets well she is going to go back to her ranch."

As much as Ben hated the thought of seeing his youngest leave he knew that was a real possibility.

"I will, Pa; tomorrow." Little Joe stood and headed upstairs to go to bed.

Unbeknownst to Ben and Little Joe, Ken had heard the whole conversion from her slightly opened door. She didn't know what to think about it. They were good people, Kalista's family. The Cartwright's never once turned their back on her even when they found out about her late husband. Was it time to let her guard down so people could get to see the person she hid from everyone? Let someone into her heart and love again? Not everyone was out to hurt her or judge her for who they believed she was; the Cartwright's had shown her that. Yes, her sister did good when she married Adam. Turning onto her side she stared at the wall praying the whole time for answers to her question. However, she fell asleep before the answers came to her.


	10. Chapter 10

A Hard Road Taken

Chapter: 10

Ken was twisting and turning moaning in her sleep, as a bad memory haunted her dreams once more. She couldn't get away.

_The moon was out as the rain started to fall to the thirsty ground. Ken tried to get away from the men who were trying to hurt her because she wouldn't do what they wanted. Once again she felt the whip come across her back. She managed to get to her feet and make it to her horse. Every step she took she could feel her energy leave her body. How she made it on her horse she will never know; however she beat it out of there like the devil was after her. In a sense of the word he was; in the shape of those men._

Little Joe had been running late on getting stuff done and he raced inside the house to get a tool when he heard moaning coming from the room Ken was staying in. Kalista had said she had had a rough night. Little Joe slowed down and was quietly getting what he needed, so he wouldn't disturb her sleep, but that task went out the window when he heard her scream.

Joe ran to the door and opened it, then hesitated when he saw a sight he never thought he would see again. Ken thrashing about, panting and begging someone to help her. He rushed to her side and held her down while he spoke softly to her praying she would calm down. After what felt like an eternity to Little Joe, Ken stopped twisting and turning. He leaned back against the foot of the bed, trying to make sense of the uncomfortable feeling of déjà vu.

Ken slowly opened her eyes and saw Little Joe with his eyes closed.

"Joe?"

Little Joe opened his eyes and smiled, "Hey, glad you are awake." Then realizing where he was he quickly stood up and went to leave the room. He was not suppose to be here alone with her; it wasn't good for her reputation.

"Why were you here?" Ken asked confused, stopping him in his tracks.

"You were screaming as you were twisting and turning; thrashing about. I was just trying to stop you from hurting yourself. You were getting close to the edge of the bed."

The dream came rushing back and Ken cringed at the memory. Little Joe became anxious and as much as he wanted to comforted her he couldn't; at least not without her sister here or another of his family member.

"I was dreaming about the whipping I got. I wasn't being easy for a group of nasty men who had wanted me to…" Ken's voice broke and that broke Little Joe's determination to stay in the door way. He went to her side and held her.

"You don't have to finish." Little Joe spoke, making sure the blanket covered her and kept her warm. . He held her as her body shivered with fear and racked sobs . Part of him wanted to go find those men who did this to her and beat the living day lights out of them. What right did they have to do this to her?!

Ken couldn't answer Little Joe as the tears fell. The pain she had tucked away in the corner of her mind would no longer stay hidden. They needed to be let out no matter what she thought. She could feel her Abejundio leave and she could have sworn she heard him say '_You don't need me anymore. You have found love again; don't forget I will always love you.'_ After a few minutes she gathered herself together and while she didn't want to leave his arms she knew she needed to sit up.

"You need to leave my room."

"Ya, I do." Little Joe smiled, then stood up and left the room.

Ken stared at the door for a few minutes then got up and got dressed. When she walked out of her room she saw Kalista coming downstairs with laundry.

"Need any help?" Ken asked.

While Kalista felt a bit of shock at that offer, due to the fact growing up Ken hated doing laundry, but she wasn't about to turn her sis away. Nodding her head in agreement Kalista and Ken left the house to complete the morning chores together.

**~/~**

Later that evening Ken was sitting on the rocking chair looking at the sun setting. Her strength was back and she knew she needed to get back to her ranch. However, a part of her didn't want to leave.

Little Joe walked out of the barn and saw Ken sitting in the rocking chair he sometime saw his own father sit down once the day's work had ended. He heard his father's words ringing in his ears and knew before his courage failed he needed to talk to Ken.

Ken was brought out of her own thoughts when she heard her name. Little Joe was standing near her. "What is it, Joe?"

Little Joe pulled up a chair and sat down. "Why are you so..." Pausing to find the right word, "guarded?"

Ken sighed; she knew that question would come out eventually. "So many people in the town closest to our ranch have judged me since I can remember. Nothing I seemed to do was right. Guess, I walked to a different beat of a drum than most people. I put up a wall to protect myself at a very young age and didn't let anyone get close. Well, my parents got through the wall. Kalista at the time couldn't see what I needed nor could she give it. We needed to kind of go down our own paths to really come back together to a place of understanding and acceptance. Only two other men had ever gotten through that wall; both when I didn't plan on them doing so."

"Who?"

"Abejundio and... you."

Little Joe stared at her. He wasn't sure he heard right. "Me? How did I get through the wall?" The confusion he felt was clear in his face and voice, though his heart skipped a beat.

"By simply being there. You didn't push anything on me. Your whole family got through the wall however you were the first to push that wall down."

"When will you go back to your ranch?"

"I have to leave soon. I can't ignore it much longer."

"You know how I feel, don't you. I..." Little Joe held his breath. He had never been this scared before.

Ken smiled and nodded, as she put a finger to his nervous lips. "I know. It's in your eyes. The question isn't wither we love each other; that much is clear, but can you handle leaving your home to come to my ranch. I can't just leave my mother alone on a working ranch."

Little Joe didn't answer right away. He knew she was right, but, could he leave here to join her? She did have a ranch to take care off. There was no doubt about it. He was going to be leaving here with her.

"One question though, Ken?"

"What?"

"Do you mind a small wedding here before we take off?" Little Joe said with a smile.

Ken laughed out loud and nodded her head yes, "I have no problem with that."

They sat in silence as the sun finished setting and Ben smiling from inside the house. He would leave them be a little while before calling them inside for the night. With them holding hands he knew his youngest was soon going to be leaving his family home, and building a new one.

**Epilogue **

_Little Joe and Ken married six days before they left to go back to her; now their ranch. My sister and Little Joe ended up selling the ranch shortly after our mother passed away; the prejudice of the town against the Indians and half cast having never really lessened. Nor could the town folks seem to accept her for who she was; maybe they would never be able to accept someone who was different. The ones that could accept her ended up moving away due to money issues or the drought that had came through there when she was fighting for her life, back at the Ponderosa. Little Joe didn't want his wife to deal with that; so they too moved away._

_They brought a small ranch not too far from the_ _Ponderosa. My sister never did go back to her birth name. If you asked her why; she would always say she never felt like an Amaris and she was right that name was never quite right for her. They would end up having six children; four girls and two boys. A boy was the first born; Joesph Kenneth, followed by four girls, then the youngest; Benjamin Edward, another little boy ;completing the family._

_From time to time, over the years they were visited by Mascouten and Huron and though they were raised in the village of their father with the customs of their people, Ken and Joe were proud to call them family. They grew into strong, good men, that would fight for the rights of their people and love of the land. _

_Adam and I would be only blessed with four children. I gave birth to a little girl we named Amy Amaris Cartwright then one more girl before our two boys though we ended up adopting a family of four children after the heavy floods of '72.. _

_Ken may have had taken a hard road to get to where she ended up, however neither one of us would change it for all the money in the world. My sister and I grew closer than we ever were. _

~Kalista Meyer Cartwright


End file.
